Incubus Heart
by dirtykinks
Summary: Harry at the end of his fifth year when to the Department of Mysteries, and defeated Lord Voldemort. Two years have passed and it's the night of Harry's 17th birthday. When the clock turns twelve and something happens. How will he deal with what happens? How will others? hermaphrodite harry, crossdressing, bad dumbles, ron, hremione, ginny, mrs.weasley HP/DM/LM/SS
1. Chapter 1 - A Birthday Shock

The past two years had been amazing since I defeated Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. In the battle he called all his Death Eaters to him, but not all of them came to help their lord. Those that came were either dead or in Azkaban. Those that didn't come that night had been caught or killed in the two years since.

After the end of my fifth year, didn't have to go back to the Dursley's, to which I practically kissed Dumbledore when he told me (thankfully I didn't kiss him). But I got to live with Sirius and Remus at number 12 Grimmauld Place instead, seeing as they were my godfathers (or as Severus Snape called them dogfathers) and cared for me, so I got to live there. The week I moved in I found out Sirius and Remus were together, I wasn't surprised, but I was a little angry they never told me.

Then when I went back to Hogwarts for my sixth year me and Draco made amends, when Draco and Lucius were called by their lord they fought against him, and it turns out they had been the ones who were spying for us and secretly feeding us information. So when we returned we forgave each other for everything we've done to each other over the years.

Every year, since I knew my birthday, I would stay up till midnight and wish myself a Happy Birthday. So like every year there I was just sitting on my bed watching the clock waiting for it to turn. But unlike every years when the clock turned twelve there was a blinding light coming from me, and I doubled over in pain. It felt like my bones were on fire, and melting. I wanted to scream from the pain, but my jaw was clenched shut. Before a minute had gone by I blacked out from the pain.

I woke up stiff and sore, and I felt like something had changed, I just wasn't sure what. As I made my way to the loo, I looked in a mirror above the sink as I passed it, and got the shock of my life. For starters my short hair was now past my shoulders and lees wild, then I realized I could see perfectly without my glasses, and the more I looked at myself the more I started to freak out. Besides the fact that my hair was longer, my face was more angled and my lips were fuller. Then as I shifted my gaze lower I saw that my shirt was pushing out at the top. I grab the hem of my shirt, and pull on it to flatten it, but instead I felt pressure on my chest.

What the...no,no. NO, I thought.

I grab the hem again and pulled the shirt off. I have breasts. I just stared at myself in the mirror, mouth open in shock.

After about five minutes my brain started working and i remembered feeling as though something had changed, and in a rush to prove my brain wrong, I pulled down my boxers and breathed a sigh of relief. There between my legs in a bed of black curls is my penis. But as I looked at my penis I noticed that I couldn't see my balls. I bring my hand down to feel for them. They aren't there. As I feel around behind my penis I feel something, and panic more than I was. Behind my penis I feel folds of skin and an opening. As my fingers brush across the opening my knees start to feel weak and my shaft starts to get hard.

_I have a vagina? A vagina! And breasts! What the hell happened to me!?_

"Sirius! Remus!" I yell, and I notice that my voice is a little higher.

After a few seconds I hear," were coming." And," what's wrong Harry?!" Then I hear the sounds of them running up the stairs and my bedroom door opening.

As they come to his bathroom door, they got the shock of their lives.

"W- wh-w-what...?"

"What happened to me?!" I practically screamed.

"I...wha...um...?"

My eyes get wide and fill with tears. " I'm a freak! They were right! I'm a fucking freak!" I say as I start to cry and slid down against the wall. Pulling my legs into my chest pushing into the breasts now on my chest I put my head on my knees, trying to block everything out, wishing this was all just a dream. I never wanted to believe I was a freak, that that's what the Dursley's said because I have magic, but with this, I'm not so sure anymore.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other unsure what to do or what happened.

"Siri, go contact Dumbledore, he might know something. I'll take care of Harry."

"OK."

As Sirius left, Remus walked over to Harry and crouched down next to the naked teen. _Him? Her?_ Unsure if he should touch Harry or not, he didn't

"Harry?...Harry, please...look at me."

As Harry raised his head. Renus saw fear in his eyes, his face covered in tears.

"Harry...you are not a freak. I don't know what's happened or why, but you are not a-"

"Yes, I am! I'm a freak! A dirty, filthy, worthless freak. I have breasts, a vagina, and no balls and I still have a prick. I'm a freak!" Harry screamed at Remus, then put his head back down on his knees, and cried, his body shaking as sobs racked his body.

Remus stared sadly at his godson, he had know that the Dursley's had called Harry a freak, and he had wanted to believe that none of what they did to him had affected Harry, but it had. After a few minutes Sirius came back with Dumbledore, as well as Severus Snape and Madame Pomfrey. Remus stood up and walked out of the bathroom to go talk to them.

"Remus, what's going on with Harry, Sirius wasn't making any since."

"I think Harry has a creature inheritance. Today is his birthday and, it makes sense with how his body has been altered."

"Altered? What do you mean by altered?" Asked Snape. (The reason he cared enough to ask was because after the dark lord was defeated, it was made known that he didn't actually hate Harry, and they became Snape's version of friends.)

"Well his face is more feminine, his hair is longer, he has...breasts, and according to Harry his balls are gone and he has a vagina... he also believes that hes a freak because of what has happened to his body."

"Damn them! I knew I should have cursed them when I had the chance!" Yelled Snape, everyone knew he was talking about the Dursley's.

"Severus... while I agree with you, I would like you to go see what types of creature inheritance would cause this."

"Yes, headmaster." And Snape left, though he didn't look like he wanted to.

"I should examine him," said Madame Pomfrey. "Why don't you all go out in the hall, it might be easier."

With that Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore went out into the hall, as Poppy went in the bathroom to see Harry.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Madame Pomfrey?...What's wrong with me? Why do things always happen to me?" I ask as I still sob.

"Were not sure dear. We think what has happened to you is because you have a creature inheritance. Severus has gone to find out what kind you may have, and I need to examine you, to find out what's all changed so..." As she spoke she picked me up off the bathroom floor and walked me to my bed.

"Now, I'll have to touch you...alright?"

"Yeah...I guess so," I say as I try not to start crying again.

By the time she was done examining Harry, Snape was back, so before she told Harry what she had found she was going to talk to Snape.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. You should get dressed, I'll be back."

Outside in the hall Snape was waiting for her to come out and say what she'd found before he had told Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore what he had found.

"Well if he didn't have a penis I would say he was a girl. So it would make him a hermaphrodite. He has a fully working female reproductive system, and he's very close to his first period."

"Well that goes with what I found. I went to the library and the only possibility for what he is is an incubus."

"An incubus? What makes you say that?'

"Well the only difference to him is his his sex, in the books I found that only type of creature inheritance that will change a persons body like his has, is an incubus. When a submissive incubus they gets their inheritance their body will change to reproduce according to their mate or mates. So because Harry was male and is now a hermaphrodite, I'm assuming that his mate or mates are male."

"Well is there anyway to make sure?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, there's a spell."

"Then we should make sure," said Remus.

They went back into Harry's room, he was sitting on his bed wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

****"Harry," said Sirius and Harry looked up. He looked at Sirius, than Remus, Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and lastly Snape. Harry's eyes widened as he and Snape looked at eachother, then they both started to glow. Everyone, including Harry and Snape were staring in shock as the glow faded. After the glow was gone all six of them knew what the glow ment, Snape was Harry's mate, and Harry was Snape's.


	2. Chapter 2 - He's really my mate?

"What the hell was that?!" Shouted Sirius.

"It would seem that Harry has found his mate," said Dumbledore.

"Snivellus?! Snivellus is Harry's mate?!...OWW!" Harry after hearing Sirius insult his mate got up and slapped him, for when a mate of any creature is insulted or assaulted, the creature's instincts will demand that they protect their mate.

"Don't you dare talk about my mate like that!"

"Wha-... Harry?!" Harry's green eyes were glowing like a muggle stop and go light.

"Harry you need to calm down," said Dumbledore. "Sirius is just shocked."

I close my eyes and shake my head," what just happened?"

"Your incubus nature made you slap Sirius when he insulted Severus."

"Snape is really my mate?" I ask turning to look at Snape. As I look at Snape I notice things I never saw before. Like how beautiful his pale creamy skin looked, how dark and jewel like his eyes are, and how lean and powerful his body looked. As I look at Snape I got hard again and felt the need, the want to kneel at his feet, to please him. After a few seconds the need, and the want became too much, I couldn't stop myself and walked over to Snape...no, my master, my mate, and knelt. It felt so right, so good, so perfect, like I was meant to be there.

Everyone, Snape included was shocked at my behavior.

I look at Harry kneeling submissively in front of , and like Harry it felt right to me for Harry to be their kneeling. And before I could stop myself I reached out and patted Harry's hair. Harry arched into the touch and whimpered, wanting more.

On the other side of the room was Sirius, starring with an open mouth, Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling, Poppy putting her things away, and Remus sitting in a chair trying to read the book Snape brought on incubi. As Remus was a werewolf and new all about creature and mate bonds, had accepted Harry and Snape's bond.

After a few minutes Dumbledore said," definitely an incubus," and got their attention. Snape reacted like he'd been burned, and Harry scrambled to his feet and away from Snape.

"OK, why was I kneeling on the floor in front of Snape? Why was he petting me? Why did I like it? And why do I want to kneel for him, please him, and call him master?!"

"You want to what?!" Asked Sirius.

"I want to kneel for him, please him, and call him master." I said quietly, not knowing why I said what I wanted to do.

"OK we all need to sit down and talk, then you might understand. We all might understand. OK?" Everyone nodded yes.

Remus got up with the book that Snape brought and pulled Sirius onto the sofa. Poppy took the chair Remus was sitting in. Dumbledore conjured chair's for both himself and Snape, as I sat quietly back down on my bed, wondering why I was feeling these types of thing. Kneeling in front of Snape, master?...What the hell is happening to me?

"OK, to start you have a creature inheritance, you are an incubus. Incubus's are creatures that need and desire physical and emotional pleasure from their mate or mates. All incubus's are submissive, that's why you want to please him and kneel for him. Also when an incubus comes into their inheritance their body may or may not change to reproduce with their mate or mates. So because you and Severus are male, you changed and are now a hermaphrodite. Which mean's you are able to carry children, and according to Poppy your body is getting ready for it's first period.

Now within a week of when a person gets their creature inheritance they must find and consummate the bond with all of their mates. One of your mates is Severus, but because you have to consummate the bond with all of your mates (except if you only have one) within the same two hours, within the week, so we need to find out if Severus is your only mate, or if their are others. Now there's a spell to find out how many mates you have and another to find out who they are.

Dumbledore got out his wand and said,"numerum coniugibus, ostende." A number three shimmered over my head, but I was so shocked from what Dumbledore told me I didn't see it.

"He has three mates?" Asked Sirius, who was looking pale.

"Yes, and Severus is one so there are two others. Harry I need a drop of your blood for the next spell."

Dumbledore conjured a piece of parchment and a small knife. I held out my hand, Dumbledore cut my finger open, and let three drops of blood drop onto the parchment, then said,"nominare hoc personis salit."

The blood moved and wrote three names.

_ Severus Tobias Snape - vampire - dominate_

_ Lucius Abraxas Malfoy - veela - dominate_

_ Draconius Lucius Malfoy - veela- dominate_

Dumbledore's eyes got wide and his eyebrows disappeared under his hat. "Well this is truly unexpected.

'What?! Who are they?!" I asked getting worried, and still shocked.

"Your other two mates are Draco and Lucius Malfoy."

"Snivellus, and both Malfoy's?!"

"Yes, Sirius. Severus, Draco, and Lucius are Harry's mates. Poppy would you got down to the kitchen and floo them please?"

"Sure Albus." And she left to floo them.

As Dumbledore and Remus talked to Harry and performed the two spells I just sit there staring at Harry, at my mate. The mate I've been waiting for since my seventeenth birthday. My mate is Harry Potter! I just sit there and fought the urge to claim Harry, my mate, to touch him.

It was true that I had disliked Harry because of James, but I didn't hate him like I did James. And even if I did now that I knew Harry was my mate, the vampire in me wouldn't allow me to hate my mate (especially without him doing anything).

After Poppy left Harry stared at Snape and Snape continued to stare back, and Dumbledore being the person he is he noticed that they wanted to talk to each other, alone.

"Sirius, Remus why don't we go out in the hall, so Harry and Severus can talk, and then we can explain to Draco and Lucius what's happening when they get here."

Sirius and Remus agreed and went out into the hall with Dumbledore.

"What happens now?" I ask quietly, my eyes staring at the bed.

"Well if Draco, Lucius, or myself don't want to be one of your mates, you don't want one of us as a mate, or we don't consummate the bond within a week, you die slowly."

"Should die, I'm a freak."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth Snape got up and came over to me.

"You don't deserve to die. Why do you think your a freak?" Asked Snape knowing why I thought I was a freak.

I sit with my arms around my legs and my head down. "The Dursley's, they always told me I was a freak. I didn't even know my name was Harry till I was seven, I'd thought it was Freak."

Rage flashed through me at the treatment my mate had received, and I started to growl. _How dare they?! How dare they hurt my mate like this?! I will make them pay for this!_

In his anger he didn't notice that his growling was scaring me, his mate, I was whimpering. I was scared my mate was angry at me, and it physically hurt, the thought that my mate was angry at me. "Oh Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I am not angry at you. I'm angry at your aunt and uncle, I'm angry that they hurt you...Because of your inheritance changed you, you think your a freak?"

"Yes. You heard Madame Pomfrey said I'm a hermaphrodite. I look like a girl. I am a girl, now. But I'm not supposed to be!"

"Harry...you are not a girl, not truly. But this is what, who you're supposed to be. That's what a creature inheritance does. It brings the creature blood you have in your family to the surface. Not everyone has a creature inheritance, but if you do it makes you who you're truly meant to be." The longer Snape sat there next to me, but not touching me, the more I whimpered, and started to twitch and cringe.

"Harry, are you fighting what you want to do?"

"Yes," I whimpered out.

"Why are you fighting it?"

"Because I don't want to? Because you might not want me to do what I want to do? Because I'm scared to do what I want?"

"Harry remember what I said? This is who you are supposed to be. These wants, needs, your fighting? They are what you need, what you want. The more you fight them the more it'll hurt. If you want something ask. If you need something ask. If you'd like something ask."

"What do you want me to call you?" I ask.

"What do you want to call me?"

"Master."

"If you want to call me master you can, but only in private, not in public. Call me Severus or Snape in public."

"Yes, master." I say but I'm still whimpering.

"Do you need or want something else?"

"Yes, master."

"What do you need or want?"

"I want to kneel for you master."

"Then kneel."

I get off the bed and kneel at Severus's feet, and yet I still whimper. But with want and need for...release. The very presence of him made me hard, so I had been hard since just after Severus had came in the room.

"What do you need my _beautiful_ mate?" Asked Severus Snape, even though he knew what I needed, because he needed it too, I can see the bulge in his trousers, but not as bad as me.

I blush at my master calling me beautiful and say," to come, master."

"Have you been hard since I came in?"

"Yes, master."

"That's your incubus nature, when an incubus is around their mate or mates they get hard, most of the time. so most of the time you will be hard."

"Please master, please let me come!" I beg, I'm so hard it hurts.

"I'm sorry, you can't come yet. Your body won't let you come until you bond with me, Draco, and Lucius."

"What if they don't want to bond with me? Do you want to bond with me? And if you all do what if you regret it, regret bonding with me?!"

Harry still kneeling started to whimper and cry again.

"Oh Harry, come here." I say as I pull Harry off the floor and into my lap, and hold him tight.

"Harry answer me this. would you not want to bond with me?"

"No, master!"

"Why?"

"Your one of my mates. I need you."

"Then there is your answer. We, me and you don't exactly like each other, and you still want to mate with me. You and Draco are friends. And Lucius, like me has been waiting for about twenty years for a mate. None of us will not want you."

Harry stayed in my arms and calmed down, after a few minutes there was a knock on the door.

"It must be Draco and Lucius. do you wish to stay in my lap?" Harry nodded yes. "Come in."

The door opened and I could see Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus in the hall as Draco and Lucius came in. As soon as they both walked in me, Severus, Draco, and Lucius started to glow. And instead of just feeling the wants and needs for myself and Severus, I feel them from Draco and Lucius as well.

So the pain I was feeling doubled. I couldn't stop the whimpers of pain from escaping my mouth.

"What is it Harry?" Asked Snape.

"It hurt's!"

"What hurt's?"

The needs, the wants there making me hurt," I say as I continue to whimper.

"What do you want? What do you need?"

"To please my mates, to kneel to you!"

"Harry you may kneel but me both need to talk to Draco and Lucius," said Snape bringing my attention back to Draco and Lucius.

Now sure I'd always thought that Draco was hot, but now looking at him and his father as their mate, I see more, like when I looked at Severus. I see how their eyes practically glow silver. Their pale milky skin, and near white, blond hair. They also had lean and powerful bodies like Severus.

Lucius transfigured the two chairs Dumbledore conjured into a sofa across from my bed, which me and Severus are sitting on, and he and Draco sat down. Ready to talk, their cold indifferent masks dropped to show their feelings.


	3. Chapter 3 - You really want me?

Lucius's eyes are a mixture of hope, fear, and want. Draco's are shock and happiness.

"Harry?" Snape asks.

"Yes, master?" I ask still whimpering.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" I nod yes, knowing what he's talking about my fears of my mates not wanting me.

"Do you wish for me to talk, or do want to?"

"You, master."

"OK...Harry is worried about us not wanting him, I have told him that we would, but he should hear it from both of you as well."

Draco blinked for a few seconds before asking," Harry...do you really think that we wont want you?"

"Yes, mas-...Draco."

"Harry you may call me master as well if you wish."

"Thank you, master."

"Harry if you think I don't want you, you're wrong. I knew I would have a mate from a young age, but if I didn't know I had a mate, I would have gone after you."

"What?!"

"If I didn't know I was going to have a mate, or if I didn't have a mate, I would have asked you, and asked you to go out with me. I like you. The only reason I never did anything was because I knew I had a mate."

"Really master?!"

"Yes, my Harry."

I blush, then look at Draco and Snape, happy to know that two of my mates want me. Then I look at Lucius and ask,"and you?"

"I have waited over twenty years for a mate. I wanted to wait for my mate, and save myself for my mate only. But my father made me marry Narcissa when she came of age. And to make sure I had an heir, he put me under Imperious till Draco was conceived. And now you, my mate, are asking me if I want you as a mate. when it should be me who is asking."

"Because your father forced you to have an heir, without your mate?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, a person's mate should be the only one. No one else," says Lucius, tears forming in his eyes.

Feeling my mates pain, get off Severus's lap and move onto the sofa next to Lucius, then started to nuzzle his neck, trying to comfort him.

"Thank you, my little mate."

"Does that mean you want to be one of my mates?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, if you'll have me."

"Yes, master!"

Then realization comes down on me like a ton of bricks. The changes to my body, the needs and wants I was feel that are not only mine but my mates, and that I have mates, Draco, Lucius, and Severus.

"Oh, my, gods!"

"What?" Asked Draco.

"What's going to happen now? I don't want people to know what's happened to me. The Daily Prophet won't leave me alone now, they would never leave me alone if they found out what's happened, or you three. And what about my friends? Most of them don't like any you. Hermione, Ron, the twin's, Luna, Neville, they tolerate you Draco, and they understand what you've done Severus, in the war, but... they don't like either of you. And Lucius, most people think you should've been put in Azkaban."

"You could disappear, or move away. You could say you want to get away from all of this, go somewhere where no one knows who you are. But you be really staying here. No one would recognize you like you are now. We could say you're a distant cousin of Sirius's or something like that."

"Do you think it could work? That my friends would except it? That no one will question who we say I am?" I ask.

"Yes, it should work. And you could always ask your friends before, and if they don't except it, we can always obviate them."

"Who would I be then? I mean I look like a girl, so..."

"Well...you'll need a Black name and, girls clothes, along with other necessary stuff."

"What would be a good name?" I ask not knowing many names of constellations.

"Lyra, or Vela, would be good."

"Lyra...I like it. Whose name would I take? I mean I'd be Lyra Black but... .wouldn't I take one of your names?"

"Yes you would but I'm not sure which. Draco is my heir so it should probably be the Malfoy name you would take on but, as Severus mate, he will need an heir as well as Draco. But unless Sirius and Remus have a child and name that child as his heir, you will need to produce an heir for the Black title as well as heir for the Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Hogwarts titles you have."

"What are you talking about? I'm the heir for Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell and Hogwarts? How is that possible? And eight children? Not that I don't want children, but eight?"

"How do you not know about all your titles?! You should have found out about all of them except the Slytherin title, which you got in you defeat of the dark lord, alone with everything else he had."

"What are you talking about? I never knew any of this. Why did I get it?" I ask, incredibly confused.

"You got all but the Slytherin and Black titles when you father died, Black when Sirius became your godfather, and Slytherin when you defeated the dark lord as a child. You were supposed to be told all this when you started school. Have you even heard James and Lily's wills?" Asked Severus, his eyes once again full of anger.

"No...why did I not know about any of this?"

"I'll be right back."

Severus got up angrily and stomped to the door threw it open, startling Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus.

"Why in Merlin's name does Harry not know any of the titles he has, or power?! And why hasn't he heard James's and Lily's wills?! Hun? Why?!"

Dumbledore recovered first, "Harry need his mind on defeating Voldemort, we couldn't afforded him distracted."

"BY KNOWING WHAT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOWN?!"

"Dumbledore, I agree with Severus, Harry should have known all this, the need to not have him distracted is not good enough." said Remus quietly eyes slightly hurt and confused, Sirius was nodding his head with what Remus said.

"I didn't enform Harry because I was using Harry's vaults and property's for the order, and I was planing on using the vaults to help with some laws and bills I want to pass. I-"

By now I was so monumentally pissed off I get up stormed to the door and into the hall where I slap Dumbledore as hard as I can, not even what Voldemort did had done to me made me this mad. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU LIE AND STEAL FROM ME! I WANT EVERYTHING BACK ALL THE MONEY YOU TOOK AND WHATEVER YOU DID TO ANY OF MY PROPERTIES I WANT IT UNDONE, NOW! AND AFTER THAT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

*****  
Dumbledore tried to apologize but nothing made me change my mind, and he left.


	4. Chapter 4 - Changes

After Dumbledore left exhaustion took over and Harry was deep asleep in Draco's arms, despite it was only just after twelve in the afternoon.

"I suppose we should start getting stuff ready, will need to get Harry, or should I say Lyra, appropriate clothing, as well as the legal changes that we need to make."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you stupid mutt, were talking about the changes we as well as you, need to make now that Harry is our mate and has the physical aspects of a girl, and thus needs to dress as one. As well as the fact that being Harry Potter would make living harder to do, so Harry Potter will be leaving, and Lyra Black will be taking his place, or shouldn't it be Lyra Malfoy, as that's the name Harry will be taking as Lyra."

"What about the Weasleys, and the rest of Harry's friends, will you tell them the truth, or lie?"

"Because both the Weasleys and the rest of his friends don't like us we were planning on telling them and if they didn't accept what happened we're planning on obviating them and telling them the lie. We want Harry...Lyra to be happy, we want him...her to have the chance to keep her friends and see them, then send letters to them pretending to live another life, lying about why she can't or doesn't want to come home for holidays or birthdays. Harry...Lyra deserves happiness and if she can have it, we want it for her."

Four hours, three stores, a visit to a solicitor, and a ton of paperwork later, almost everything for Harry's new life with his mates was done, the only important thing was to talk to Harry's friends. To tell them the truth, and if that didn't work out tell them the lie that Harry was going away and wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts for his seventh year.

I wake up two hours before dinner, which is at six, in my bed, as after an hour Draco levitated me off him and into my bed. But before he left the room to let me continue sleeping he set up a ward that would tell him when I woke.

When Harry woke, Draco, Severus, and Lucius, and Madame Pomfrey alerted by Draco's ward, when up to see him. Poppy Pomfrey was going up to help Harry get into his new life, by helping him know how to dress, put on makeup, along with other things, like what he, having a female reproductive system, would be experiencing.

When they got to Harry's room they knocked then entered. Draco, Severus, and Lucius talked to him and told him...her what they'd accomplished when he was a sleep, as well as the Weasleys were coming after diner, so they could tell them. And that Poppy would be helping him in a way, learn to be a girl. With that they left allowing Poppy to help Harry with becoming a girl.

The first thing she had me do was take a shower, then when I came out she helped me with the bra's and underwear she got, nothing fancy but good enough for a Malfoy's mate, and not very complicated either. Then it was the dress and shoes, the shoes being flat's as it was way too so for me to try to wear high heels, as his my feet weren't used to them. Then last but not lest, hair and makeup.

Then she explained all the stuff I can and will expect now being for all intents and purposes.

By the time we were done unless you knew it was me you would have never ever in a million years guessed it was me. I look beautiful, the colors and clothes are perfect for me. You would have never guessed that I had been a boy, especially Harry Potter, or anyone else.

Harry looked so different that when he came downstairs to dinner everyone did a double take, not really believing what they were seeing. Sirius was stammering for most of dinner not sure how to treat Harry, and Harry not sure how to be treated wasn't doing much better. Except for blushing, mostly because he was sitting between Lucius and Severus, who were making comments, that would make anyone blush.

Then it was time to deal with the Weasley's. Before they flooed to Grimmauld Place, Severus casted a glamour charm on Harry to hide what he really looked like now that he had come into his inheritance.

Molly was the first to come through the floo, followed by Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, (who after apologising to everyone and was now part of the family again) Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and lastly Ginny. Then they sit down at the table at which Harry, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, and Draco were already sitting at.

Then after a few awkward moments I start to talk.

"As you all know when a wizard who has creature blood in there family comes into an inheritance at midnight on their seventeenth birthday, which for me was last night."

Then Molly started talking," you have a creature inheritance, dear?" I nod. " We need to find out who your mate or mates are the lucky girl, also what kind of inheritance you have."

"Mrs. Weasley I know who my mates are and what I am. That's why you're all here. I'm an incubus, and I have three mates. Severus, Draco, and Lucius."

They all just sit there then Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and, Ginny exploded, in a wave of anger and shock, as well as horror.

"There must be some mistake, there deatheaters, and your a boy. When a person get a magical inheritance, at least one mate has to be able to bear children, and you can't! Besides you're supposed to marry Ginny!"

"I'm gay, so even if I didn't have mates, I would never married Ginny. And as for the bearing children, Severus remove the glamor please." And for a second time that night Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exploded, while the rest just looked at me in varying degrees of shock.

"You're a girl." Was the first thing anyone could say.

"Not really, I'm a hermaphrodite now. If any of you can't accept this then we'll obliviate you and you'll never see me again, only Lyra, and you won't know it's me. Or you can accept all of this and the changes that come along with it."

"Harry how can you do this Snape and Mr. Malfoy are old enough to be your father, Mr. Malfoy is married, and they are all death eaters!"

"Severus was a spy for the light, and Draco, and Lucius, they fought against Voldemort and were also secret spy's for our side. Severus and Lucius maybe older than me, but I can't choose who my mates are or how old they are. And the only reason Lucius is married is because his father put him under imperious so he married Narcissa and Draco was conceived!" After ranting about Severus, Draco, and Lucius I flung myself into Lucius arms.

"Thank you my little mate," Lucius whispered in my ear as he held me tight.

In the end Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had to be obviated They wouldn't stop yelling about how it wasn't possible for them to be my mates, that they had done something, and how I was supposed to be a boy and was supposed to marry Ginny, and stuff like that.

Bill and Fleur understood completely being in the same type of relationship, Fleur being part veela, like Draco and Lucius. The twins thought it was cool and well there, Fred and George they agree with lots of things, mostly things that aren't such great things, but still. Percy well, he wasn't against it but didn't really like it too much. Charlie, he still didn't really like any of my mates but loved me enough that he wanted to get to know my mates better to try and like them. And , he still hated Lucius, but knew Severus was a spy and respected him for it, and he had started to warm up to Draco, like Draco was to him.

The point was that, they loved me enough that they could accept the bond with Severus, Lucius, and Draco, and learn to like, or tolerate them for me. Unless they never wanted to see me again or be in my life.

Next were Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, then Draco's friends Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Theo. But I'm not sure Crabbe and Goyle count so, they really don't think.

They were all good with it, Seamus and Dean were a little iffy, as well as Pansy, but they understood in the end and, they didn't have to obviate anyone.

Waking up was like getting hit with a ton of bricks and a lust spell at the same time. For all four of us, the night before me, Draco, Severus, and Lucius decided it would be to hard to sleep away from each other. So Severus made my bed two times bigger so that we could all sleep comfortably in the same bed, with me in the middle. I was the first to wake and the bond was demanding to be completed that I was harder than a rock. I could stop myself from moaning as I started to stroke my painfully hard member. I was so loud that I woke the three of them up.

Within seconds they were on me so fast it was like if they couldn't get to me fast enough that I would disappear.

Draco got to me first and pulled me into a fast and desperate kiss. Severus who was on my other side started to touch my new breasts. Then he started to suck on nipple closest to him, my left one, while pinching my other one. and before I knew it Lucius was sitting between my legs one hand rubbing my already hard cock, while the other one was gently circling my new and wet cunt. As Draco moved to suck and mark my neck Lucius carefully pushed a finger in me, it wasn't uncomfortable, weird yes, but it wasn't painful.

Just after Lucius put a second finger in me Severus started to kiss and suck on my neck causing marks like Draco, with on hand still pinching my left nimple, as Draco reclaimed my lips and started pinching my other nimple.

As Lucius pulled all three of the fingers he had in me he took his other hand off my prick, he grabbed a pillow from by my head, lifted my hips and put the pillow under me then conjured lube. As he finished coating his hard member he set it at my opening and said," now this may hurt badly little one, but I'll try to be a gently as possible."

To distract me from the coming pain Severus and Draco played with and pinched my niples harder, Severus sucked harder, and it felt as if draco was trying to kiss me to death. Then Lucius started to push in, the further he pushed it the more it hurt as he got halfway in I couldn't stop the whimper to pain from escaping, and my cock softening from the pain.

"It's okay little one, it'll feel better just give it a minute, it hurts for everyone the first time."

Then it was over before they all knew it. After it stopped hurting it just turned into a haze of pleasure. I barely even felt any of them leaving or entering me as they came in me. All I knew that was when Draco came in me I was finally able to come and I passed out from the over stimulation and pleasure.

When I came around a few seconds later I still had Draco draped over me with Severus and Lucius on either side. And as the seconds passed I felt something in me change, it wasn't bad, but I couldn't place it. Then it I felt something familiar, the feeling of magic, a persons magic. I can feel mine, and my mates, and it was close it me, no inside me, oh my gods I'm pregnant!

* * *

in the next chapter i have harry looking for a wedding dress, and I want help picking it out so in the comments say which dress you like the best and the one that the most people like is the one i'll use so send me and email address to send the pictures to you or look on tumblr under Incubus Heart or at this link

tagged/incubus+heart

and send your answer to me through the comments here or at


	5. Chapter 5 - Finding The Dress

_Oh. My. Go. I'm pregnant_, I think as I stand in the shower under the hot water, not even ten minutes after realizing I'm pregnant. _Should I tell them now, or later? Do they even want a child so soon? Will they be angry at me for getting pregnant? They need to know, they'll want to know._

I get out of the shower, wrap a towel around my chest, and walk back into my room, I see my mates are not back yet, their taking showers in other bathrooms across the house.

I'm finding being a girl easier than I thought it would be, and the clothes aren't that bad, they're more comfortable than I thought they would be, and some more than a guys clothes are.

After getting dressed, doing my hair and makeup (with the makeup and clothes that Fleur bought me yesterday, after dinner).

I'm not sure if I should stay in my room, go and look for my mates, or go and eat breakfast. I decide to go look for my mates, but they find me walking out of the door to my room.

"Can I talk to you, masters? In here?" I ask quietly, as their walking down the hall to my room.

"Of course our beautiful mate."

All three of them sit on the edge of my...our bed and Draco put up a silencing charm. After they sit I kneel in front of them on the floor in front of the bed my eyes cast downwards. It feels so good to be down here kneeling for them, like it's where I'm supposed to be, where I belong.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Lucius asks," what is it you want to talk to us about?"

"Yesterday when we were talking about me being the heir to many lines and Draco, and Severus needing heirs as well as the other six lines which I need to have heirs for as well."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well that's six children just for the titles from me, as well as one for Draco and one for Severus, so at least eight children if we want to give each of our children only one title."

"Yes?"

"Well after we bonded, I felt magic forming, this morning a few minutes after... and I realized it was a baby's magic forming, so...what I'm trying to say is...I'm pregnant..."

After a few seconds of silence Severus says, "that's wonderful," as he pulls me up onto the bed.

"You aren't angry or...anything that I've gotten pregnant so soon?"

"Why would we be, this is a good thing, a very good thing... Even if it is soon, all thing means is that we should be formally bonded soon, before the school year starts, and we all are in the castle."

"What do you mean master, by formally bonded?"

"Well being magical creatures, we naturally bond with our mates. Formally bonding is just a legal bonding, like a muggle marriage and it's how other witches and wizards bond. It also makes our bonding legal in the eyes of the Ministry. Though it doesn't have to be very formal," said Severus.

"Oh, okay I get it. I also have another question. Will me and Severus be moving into Malfoy manor, or..."

"Yes, you and Severus will be moving into Malfoy manor soon, but we all won't really be living in the manor till you and Draco finish your seventh year, and we don't have to be at Hogwarts."

"Oh, so how will that work? With Sev being a teacher, and I don't know what house I'll end up being in this year, me being someone else, and getting sorted again. And I'm pregnant on top of all that..."

"It's been all taken' care of, will all be living in what was Severus's quarters, they've been modified to fit all four of us comfortably."

"Oh, okay. I wonder what house I'll be in? Probably Slytherin."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well first year the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"What?! You were almost in Slytherin?! ...I remember it put me in Slytherin before it really touched my head!...Wait a minute...you said it wanted to put you in Slytherin...so why weren't you?"

"I asked it...no begged it not to put me in Slytherin... I was told that Voldemort had come from Slytherin... and well you got put in Slytherin, so I didn't want to be their, and everyone was saying there had never been a witch or wizard from Slytherin that hadn't gone bad."

"Why because of me?"

"Well remember when we met in Madam Malkin's?... You insulted Hagrid, the first person who was ever kind to me...Then again on the train, you made fun of Ron, the very first friend I ever made. That's why didn't shake your hand, you were mean, and it reminded me of my aunt, uncle, and cousin...I didn't want to know anymore people like them, people who seemed cruel." Towards the end my voice got so quiet that I'm practically whispering.

"You never told me any of this...I'm so, so sorry for making you feel like that, my mate. My sweet wonderful mate, I never want you to feel like that again, and you won't if I can help it."

"You're WHAT?!..."

"I'm...I'm pregnant Siri."

"...W-wh...w...Ha-harry...wha...Remy...w-wh...I... w-why...ah...  
..."

"Sirius calm down...breath...in...out...in...out that's it. Now Harry...I mean Lyra can't control this type of thing...it's very common for the submissive it the relationship to become pregnant when they...consummate the bond, especially if there very fertil... This is a good thing. We know how bad he's always wanted a family...well now he has one. You should be happy for him...he has mates that love him for him, they won't intentionally do anything to hurt him, they don't want him for his money, or because he's the boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world, or he-who-defeated-you-know-who...either way this is a good thing. And he's happy, before this he wasn't very happy, he was happy, but not truly happy, and now he is."

"...I know Remy but still..."

"I know Siri I know..."

"I got the time of the bonding ceremony for Saturday at two, and as today's Wednesday so anyone we want to be there, we should have enough time to tell them so they can be there. And the even better news is I get the divorce finalized tomorrow."

"Oh thank god...I know she's my mother and all but, I hate her."

"Why?" I ask.

"She was never ever an even remotely good mother. While she was carrying me she didn't like me or want me. After I was born she handed me over as soon as she possibly could to the house elves so they could take care of me, and she only was ever near me, or even in the same room with me if the occasion called for it. Like anything public, where she would put on this huge loving mother act. But she never cared about me, or dad, we were always her way to money, fame, power. Being a Black, but not the heir, wouldn't have got her much money, fame or, power. And dad never wanted her, mostly because she wasn't his mate or even the right gender, plus she's a total bitch so..."

"That's not fair! She should have loved you and cared for you!"

"I have gotten over it my mate, or at least I've moved past it. Do I wish she was the mother she should have been? Yes, but I can't change that, just like you can't change what those vile muggle monsters did to you. We can't change the past, but we can make sure our children have what we didn't, the love we didn't. And while we should have had two loving parents they will have four, as well aunts and uncles all over the place who also will care and love them." By the time Draco stopped talking I have tears going down my cheeks.

"I hope so," I say trying to stop the tears rolling down my face. "I want to give them everything. I don't want them to go through any unnecessary hurt or pain, I want them to be happy. I want them to have the life I never had, that all four of us never had... I have an idea...being divorced from you would make her a Black again which would mean she could still get what she wants, but if she wasn't a Black anymore, she would be at the bottom right?"

"Yes...but...oh...I love you my very Slytherin like mate." Says Lucius figguring out what I mean.

An hour or so later I walk into the kitchen to get something to eat and, I find Sirius sitting at the table grumbling about Kreacher.

"Hey Siri can you do me a favor?" I ask walking over to him. "It involves Narcissa..."

This is much easier than I thought it would be, I think as I walk into a bridle shop with Fleur.

With Fleur being a girl and French and, the fact that she has good taste in clothinng and stuff, I thought it would be a good idea to have her help me pick out a wedding dress. I didn't think I'd need one but, my mates disagreed and told me I needed a wedding dress for the bonding, so here I am, walking into a bridle shop with Fleur (who has put me into medium high heels to get me used to them so I can wear some higher ones in two days).

As we walk into the shop Fleur rushes to the racks of dresses, then descends on me with an arm full of dresses just a minute after we walk into the shop, and me, I've barely looked at any dresses.

After trying on the twentieth dress I'm starting to think this might not be the easiest thing to do ever.

After the third shop and what seems like the two hundredth and something dress I start to scream. No words, I just start to scream, and of course everyone starts to stare at me, not that I blame them, I mean I just start to scream right in the middle of a dress shop, it's at least a little odd.

Fleur understanding that looking for a wedding dress is frustrating me...a lot, she gets me out of the shop as fast as she can and takes me to a restaurant for lunch hoping I'll calm down.

"Why, why do I need to go to another shop today?! I'm sick of this I've wasted about seven hours going to ten different shops and I haven't found anything besides a pair of shoes, which we found by accident, and the stuff I need to wear under the dress. So why should I waste more time today, when I'm tired, sore, and completely fed up with this?!"

" 'Arry...Lyra if youz don't find a dress in 'ere we can figure somezing out, or you can ask your matez if zey will let you wear somezing elze. Okay?"

"Fine, one more shop and if I don't find anything they can wear a dresses instead of me."

After an hour I'm more than ready to give up and say that no wedding dress will look good on me.

"Fleur just give up! There is no dress for me, none of the dresses look good on me, just give up."

"Before you give up Miss I think I know the dress for you, wait here." Says a shop attendant, who was passing by.

"If this dress is no good on youz ezer we will leave and I won't force any more dresses on you."

A few minutes go by and the attendant comes back,"here, I think this will work for you."

I take the dress and go back into the changing room. The dress has a strapless, heart shaped top, that has that tightly pulled and gathered fabric look, then past the waste it flows outward and has lace covering the white fabric of the skirt, with pearls sewn in to the lace.

I put the dress on, trying not to get it dirty, gently zip the back up, and walk out to show Fleur. As I come out Fleur turns to look at me, as her gaze locks on me her eyes widen. I think the reason her eyes widen is because like the other dress, and this one doesn't look good on me either, so I turn around to walk back into the changing room.

"Arry!...Lyra, wait." Shouts Fleur as she runs to me.

"What?"

"Where are youz going?"

"Where do you think? To get this dress off."

"Why?"

"It doesn't look good on me, just like all the others."

"What zould give youz zat idea?" She asks with a confused and puzzled look on her face.

"When I came out you looked at me like you couldn't believe what I was wearing."

"I can't, but what makez youz zink itz was bad? Did you look in the mirror before you came out?"

"No."

"Oh mon dieu... 'Arry...Lyra look in a mirror and just try to tell me zat again."

I hold up the front of the dress so I don't trip, and I walk over to the mirrors on the side of the wall next to the changing rooms. And as I see myself in the mirror I can't believe my eyes. All the other dresses I tried on all looked wrong on me, but this dress, I just can't believe my eyes.

_It's perfect!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Getting Married

"So did you find a dress?"

"Yes masters. Do you want to see it or...?"

"No... we'll see you in it when you are formally bonded to us, our very beautiful mate."

"Yes, come on it's time for dinner, then I know I can speak of all of us in saying we want to see you in absolutely nothing." Whispers Draco loud enough for all three of them to hear.

And with that Harry's mates whisked him away, leaving Fleur with the bags, shaking her head, and lightly laughing at how it seemed they never could keep there hands off him.

I yawn as I wake up to an empty bed and...the sun streaming into...my room? (My room faces west so I only see the sunset never the sunrise.) And then it all comes back to me, last night Fleur said I had to stay way from my mates till the bonding later this afternoon. She said it was bad luck for the groms (or in this case groms) to see the bride before the wedding, at hearing bride I wanted to yell and argue with her but seeing as I'm the submissive as well as a hermaphrodite, I guess that makes me the bride.

I burrow back under my covers trying to get comfy without my mates to make the bed comfortable without them. I miss my mates, I over the past three days I've gotten used to being around them, and just the fact that their my mates makes me want to be around them even more.

I sit up and look at the clock on the dresser to see what time it is. It's almost six and I can't see my mates till the bonding which is at two. Fleur even put wards around the room, I can't leave the room and my mates can't come in, unless there's an emergency, just so we can't see each other.

As I flop back down on the bed pulling the covers over my head I think, today is going to be a very, very long day.

After about an hour I got out of bed and took a shower. And when I came out their was Fleur with breakfast.

" 'urry, we need to get youz ready."

"What would we need to do? All it is is just a formal ceremony then a small party after."

"Is zat what youz think thiz is?...'Arry this is your... wedding... bonding... whatever youz want to call it, it is a very special thing. And even more zan zat thiz is somethzing youz can share with ozers. Itz a way to celebrate your bond."

After I finish eating the breakfast Fleur brought me she had me go through the ceremony five times, and it took two hours. But the good thing it took my mind off me missing my mates.

Then she took two more hours doing my nails, and I mean all my nails, every last one.

"Ok itz timez to go. Your hair iz done, nailz, makez-up, and the dress iz perfect. Ok so were portkeying to the room where the cremoney iz goingz to bez taking place (apparition can cause and pregnant person or animal to lose or leave the child behind).

I can barely contain my excitement, I really want to see my mates, I miss them so much, I really hate being away from them. "What are we waiting for then?! Come on then lets go!"

" 'arry zee portkey iz timed, we have to wait for itz to glowz before it workz... ha see itz nowz time."

As I grab onto the comb portkey I feel that familiar tug and were whisked away to the hall where the doors to the ceremony hall are. I immediately can feel my mates through the doors as we land in the hallway, and Fleur has to stop me from running through them to get to my mates.

"Wait youz can goez through zee doors into zee hall whenz zee doorz startz to glow red."

After a minute or so the doors started to glow red and Fleur motioned me to go through after she opened the doors.

Now the room itself was plain exactly what I'd expect, but my mates practically glowed with pride and love as they saw me. Lucius had this gleam in his silver eyes, Severus's face, which normally wears a sneer, held a sweet, yet arrogant, smile, and Draco, he had this silly love struck grin plastered on his face. But they all looked at my with love.

The ceremony when by so fast I couldn't believe it was over, it was so fast. Before I knew it they were taking turns kissing me, then Severus picked me up off the floor and took me out of the hall with Draco and Lucius flaking on each side. Then when we got through the doors Lucius pulled out a portkey for his pocket that would take us to the small party.

The party was at Malfoy Manor, where we were all going to live together, permanently after graduation.

When we got there what my eyes saw took my breath away, the gardens, where the party was, was all lit up with floating candles that gave the garden a soft glow and there were a few tables scattered around the garden with our friends and family sitting and talking quietly, that is till they saw us. And I loved it, Fleur was right this wasn't just a party, this was something special.

Halfway through the party there was the speeches by our friends. My and my mates had decided only Lucius was going to talk for us and that he would tell everyone that I was pregnant. Needless to say everyone but Sirius and Remus were shocked and excited. Then they all asked questions though that one everyone wanted to know was how we were going to deal with the pregnancy and being at Hogwarts at the same time (all of them had been told of what Dumbledore did to me). We weren't entirely sure what we were going to do but we wouldn't hide it (seeing as all anyone would know is that I'm there mate) and I would stay and go to classes till it was impossible to go to them, then we would all leave. And then when it was possible me and Draco would take our NEWTS privately.

At the end of the evening when I'm getting tired, and mostly everyone has already left Lucius pulls another portkey out of his pocket and it takes us to where we were going on our "honeymoon". But as they haven't told me where we're going, I'm shocked by the sudden change in temperature. In England it's cold and wet a lot and wherever we are it's hot and dry.

Severus, who was holding me in his arms yet again, set me down on the floor and I walk over to the window of the house we just portkeyed into in, and I see palm trees in the moonlight.

We're on a tropical island?, I think then I ask out loud. "Where are we?"

"The Malfoy family owns many homes and properties all around the world this is just one of them."

"Is this an island?"

"Yes, we're somewhere in the Pacific Ocean not far from the Philippines."

"So there's no one around we're all alone masters?"

"Yes, we're all alone our beautiful pet, so we don't have to worry about anything, anything at all but pleasing your mates. But I don't think that will be to hard seeing as just having you is pleasing." Say's Severus with that dark sexy voice stopping only to kiss, bit and suck on my neck.

Feeling left out Draco starts to kiss, lick, bite and suck my neck too, as Severus moves and starts to lick and suck on my ear. Lost in the sensations I almost jump when I feel my foot being lifted and the shoe taken off, I look down and I see Lucius kneeling on the floor holding my shoe. Then once both my shoes are off Lucius lightly trails his hands up my legs, drawing more moans and whimpers from my mouth, and he unhooks my stocking from the garter holding them up. Then as he pulls each down slowly he kisses my thighs and calves, well Draco and Severus kiss, suck, lick, and bite the abused flesh of my neck and ears.

Then before Severus picks me up yet again, he and Draco bite down on each side of my neck where my shoulder and neck connect, making me go limp and submissive in their arms.

Severus carries me into the bedroom, where there's a huge bed that's perfect for the four of us. He sets me down on my feet, where Lucius and Draco help me stay up right, as I'm still limp, while Severus slowly starts to take my dress off. As he unzips the zipper he places kisses on my shoulders and upper back, once the zipper's unzipped he lets the dress pool around my bare feet on the floor. Then he starts on the corset pulling the strings out of their holes, once it's unlaced he throws it over his shoulder, by now Draco and Lucius have started off where he and Severus left off while teasing my breast and nipples with the hands that they aren't using to hold me up with.

The next and next to last piece of clothing to go is the garter belt that was holding up my stockings. After it's gone and one of Severus arms encircled my waist while the other hand moves down and cups my straining erection, that I didn't realize I had, through the material of the white lace panties I'm wearing, that's already wet. He moves his hand away after a few seconds and pulls on the panties bringing them down to the floor. After their off all three of them bite me Lucius and Draco on the each side of my neck where the shoulder connects and Severus right under my right ear, but this time when I go limp Lucius picks me up and carries me to the bed a few feet away.

As he lays me down he and Draco continue abusing my already purple and blue throat and ears as the lie down on each side of me, while Severus kneels between my open legs kissing the inside of my wet thighs. Then as he places two fingers at my already wet opening he swallows my lenght whole making my limp and submissive body arch in pleasure.

He brings me right to the edge with the blowjob and his fingers inside me when he pulls away, making me whine in displeasure from the loss, then he places his hard member at me soaking wet entire and pushes in making me arch again in pleasure. Before long he come in me, then trades places with Lucius who lasts a little longer than Severus and makes me come twice by stroking my member. Then Draco pushes in me and comes as well.

After Draco's done he lays behind his father who is next to me on my left side and blows out the candle, that was on one of the bedside tables leaving us in darkness, except for the moonlight that's shining through the open window, which has a nice ocean breeze coming through it. Before long I drift off to sleep listening to the sound of my mates breathing.


End file.
